


More Like Keeping, Than Owning

by Bam4Me



Series: Daddy and his Pup [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 24/7 Daddy-owner!Draco, 24/7 pup-little!Harry, ALIVE!Remus, Ageplay, Alive!Sirius, BDSM, Blaise has a laptop and he's probs photoshopping Draco into dresses or smt, Collars, Couch Cuddles, D/s, Daddy!Draco, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Owner!Draco, Pansy just eats all their food, People know Harry is a pup-little, Post-Hogwarts, Puppy Play, Shy Harry, dom!draco, good times are had, little!Harry, pup!Harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird, not because of what they do, but, because of the way that others think they're doing it wrong. That's not true, they're both happy, and both mentally healthy (for the most part.) So, what the hell is wrong with them, for thinking they could dictate what other people do with their lives? There! You just got told! By the narrator!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like Keeping, Than Owning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was laying in bed, feeling like shit, when suddenly, a wile plot bunny appeared, and, well, here ya go. I would have made this a multi chaptered thing that I just add to as I go on, but, as a wise person once said in their authors notes; 'Every new WIP is a secret cry for help.'

“You don’t want to come out and play?”

 

There was a grumbling noise from under the lump of blanket on the floor, before it squirmed. _No thanks, Daddy, the floor is comfy._

 

Draco smiled before standing up with the loudest stretch. “Okay. Daddy will be on the couch, making civilized conversation with Auntie Pansy and Uncle Blaise if my pup decides to join us.”

 

_No no, Daddy, you go have fun with that, Harry will take a nap till the boring grownups go away._

 

Draco went back to the couch, where the other Slytherins were giving him amused looks.

 

They had discussed this, while Harry was human and adult, but Harry really didn’t mind others seeing him in pupspace. In fact, when it was Sirius and Remus (heh, a werewolf and a dog animagus. They _understood_ him) he welcomed them. He liked playing with his godfathers, just, Pansy and Blaise were so… human. They looked at him and Draco oddly sometimes. So did Ron and Hermione, but, he wasn’t often in pupspace around them for some reason.

 

No no, Harry was just shy right now. He didn’t feel like letting anyone other than Daddy play with him.

 

“Though, I guess that means these yummy cookies made _only_ for puppies, are going to go to waste.”

 

_Treats?_

 

Pansy snickered a little when the blanket lump sat up a little more. They still couldn’t see Harry under it, but he seemed to be paying a bit more attention to them. Draco grinned and came back to the couch, sitting down and tucking his legs under him in a way that kind of made Pansy jealous. How that was comfortable, she would never know.

 

“Hmm. Maybe they don’t have to go to waste though, Pansy likes chocolate, I’m sure she’ll love them too.”

 

 _And feed that silly_ human _my cookies, Daddy? I think not!_

 

Draco smiled when the blanket lump came closer until it was right at his feet, but Harry still hadn’t come out. “Oh no, there’s a blanket monster in my living room.”

 

Even Blaise, poking at that weird muggle book with all the buttons, snorted at that, looking up at them with a raised eyebrow at Draco’s bland tone.

 

Draco was about to go back to coaxing his blanket monster out of hiding, when he found Pansy giving the bowl of treats on the coffee table an interested look. He rolled his eyes and got up, deciding to stop this train wreck before it lead to a stroppy puppy. “I’m gonna go get a broom to scare the monster away.” He shoved a magazine into Pansy hands to keep her occupied till he got back and left the room.

 

He stopped off in the kitchen and grabbed the first chocolate snack item in the pantry (donuts) and got a human safe chew toy out of the hall closet to distract Harry while he talked with Blaise and Pansy.

 

When he came back into the room, the blanket lump had moved up to the couch, effectively stealing Draco’s vacant spot on it. Draco gave the donuts to Pansy (who looked like she had been expecting them) and nudged his pup a little, squeezing into the small space left between him and the arm of the couch, taking a treat out of the bowl to give to him while he pet down his sub’s back. “Hmm, I guess that blanket monster left.”

 

_Just you wait, Daddy. When Harry’s done with his treats, the blanket monster is coming back._

 

***

 

Harry was submissive, but not _subservient_.

 

Harry chose to let Draco make the rules. In fact, he preferred it that way. He was a 24/7 sub, 99% of the time now days, it was _easier_ to let Draco take control. But that didn’t mean he took orders so well, or that he would ever let Draco make a default decision without his input, if it could affect both of them.

 

That isn’t a wrong way to be submissive. Harry is very sure he’s submissive. He lets his Dom control the majority of his life. He just refuses to give 100% of it away.

 

He flitted the line between puppy and little. Sometimes when he felt human, he didn’t feel very big, and sometimes when he was a pup, he didn’t feel so very little and playful.

 

Draco was a Dominant, but never _dominating_.

 

He would never tie Harry up unless the boy was human, adult, and asking him to. Draco would never push if Harry refused something. He didn’t test limits. He didn’t try to expand them.

 

They both had limits, that they stayed clear of, thank you very much.

 

He was a Daddy, but also an owner. It showed, he more called himself ‘Daddy’ than owner the majority of the time, and Harry, as a little and pup mix, found that just fine. Hell, he’d been calling himself ‘Daddy’ since before him and Harry had even started doing this. Harry had been too amused at it to stop him, and later on, found it to just be nice.

 

Other Dom/sub couples said that they were odd, that a lot of things they refuse to do, ‘regular’ D/s couples did all the time. Then again, most other D/s couples they knew, were muggles who hadn’t lived through the shit they had. Everyone had their triggers, Harry and Draco knew not to step on each others’.

 

Draco still checked every night to make sure Harry wasn’t having any nightmares before he fell asleep himself, and Harry still made sure there was nothing of scary origins on the property every morning with a quiet patronus spell before making a dive bomb for the big bed to make his owner pet him. They thought this worked out perfectly for both of them.

 

***

 

Draco took a picture of Harry, snuggled into a monstrous mess that was his bed (really, just a bunch of pillows, giant pillows, and fluffy blankets piled into the right side of their bedroom) and snorted when Harry twitched, tangling himself further into his comforter while his free leg wedged itself between two giant pillows. His hair was sticking up all over (because his pup is a dork who falls asleep with wet hair sometimes) and it looked like he might wake up soon if his leg didn’t get untangled.

 

Draco set the camera back down with a sigh and leaned in to untangle him manually. The last thing he needed right now is for Harry to wake up, get a second wind, and refuse to go back to sleep. Draco nudged the puppy’s foot free and smiled when he rolled over entirely, nearly falling into the narrow crack between two of the pillows that would have buried him in the pile. Draco cringed at the near miss and shoved the pillows together before getting back up to go get ready for bed himself.

 

It was tiring work, keeping a pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, more crap fics to come, just subcribe to the series (I swear, if even ONE of you asks me if I'll add more chapters to this!)
> 
> Seriously, don't ask me if I'll make it multi chaptered, just subscribe to the series. I'll update eventually.


End file.
